


At All Cost

by faegal04



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Domestic Violence, F/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is a best selling author, with a deranged fan. Daryl is an ex-marine turned bodyguard, hired to protect her. Danger, romance and excitement follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Opening the door slowly, he stepped into the darkened room. He knew exactly how many steps to each candle. He moved through the room quietly counting in his head. When the first flame took hold, the shadows bounced eagerly over the walls, casting slight glares here and there. A smooth, porcelain cheek came to light, and three steps over, lips so plump and delectable looking glistened like rubies waiting for his touch. Three more steps and reaching slightly up the third candle came to life, showing her slender neck wearing that sapphire choker against her alabaster skin. The next candles cast light over her hands, and then finally the silhouette that haunted his every waking moment._

_That one almost had gotten him caught, he smirked; she didn’t even realize he had been there on her property that night. He had slipped onto the property on a whim, wanting to know everything about this place, but her walking out onto the verandah from what he assumed was her bedroom had been a gift. She looked ethereal, with her spikey auburn hair that made her appear elfin, and she stood there looking up at the moon like she was making a silent plea to the gods. He almost revealed himself to her that night, as she had bewitched him that night with her body glistening in the pale light. He felt the heat ignite inside him, his body tightening with desire as he remembered the swell of her breasts covered in satin, the gown sweeping the floor and as she walked catching those small glimpses of pale perfect flesh of her lean long legs. He had been sure she had heard those indiscernible grunts he couldn’t help making as he stroked his hardened cock, thinking of her; the faint ringing of a phone had been able to bring him back to the task at hand, he released himself as she stood and walked back toward the double doors, and it was that moment he had caught on camera, and it was that picture that so often brought him to blissful release._

_He shook his head, he didn’t have time for this now. The only piece of furniture in the room was a large overstuffed chair that sat in the center of the room, so that she was always watching him from anywhere in the room. Her presence wrapped around him like a blanket, as she healed him with her pure heart. He reached beside him and grabbed the plain wooden box and slid his fingers over the glossy picture of eyes the color of sapphires that were staring lovingly up at him. He opened the box, grabbed the velvet bag and opened it, spilling the slightly heavy signet ring into his palm. He slid it onto his finger and then reached for the stick of sealing wax that was kept there for her. The sound of the lighter the only noise in the room as he lit the last candle and pushed the wax into the flame, watching the red color develop a lustrous sheen as the wax became more malleable; once it was soft enough, he grasped the letter from his pocket and turned it over, pressing the wax onto the seal of the envelope, gently he pressed the flat side of the ring down onto the hot wax, with just the right pressure so that there would be no imperfection in the seal._

_Faintly, from the other room came a voice- “In other news, Senoia’s own Carol Peletier will be in Atlanta tomorrow at Stacks Book Store, promoting her new number one best seller “Pretty Much Dead Already.”  She will arrive at ten a.m. and will also be doing brief interviews. Back to you, Chris.”_

_Standing suddenly, he smiled and looked around the room and reveled in feeling her eyes on him, he blew the candles out one by one and as he backed out of the room, he flicked the switch on the wall and two soft white lights came on under the picture of his beloveds face, wrapping her in warm protective light._

_“Soon, Carol Peletier, nothing will keep you from me...” he said softly as the door swung close._

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. They belong to AMC, Kirkman and Gimple. I just borrow them from time to time for my enjoyment (and hopefully yours :) )

It was always the same. That feeling of being watched at the oddest of times. Hair standing up on her arms, the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Resisting the urge to shudder, Carol glanced slowly over one shoulder and then the other, bringing her attention back to the young man that was waiting for her to finish signing his book.

“Here you go, Ian,” she replied softly. “I hope that you like the story.”

“Oh of course I will Ms. Peletier, what isn’t there to like in your stories! All the drama, the action, it’s a non-stop ride,” said the eager fan.

Blushing just a bit, Carol nodded appreciatively as he gathered up the book and headed off towards the registers. She glanced over and caught the store manager’s attention, which wasn’t hard to do as the man had hardly left her side since she got there that morning. “I need to take just a few minutes,” she said in a low tone.

“Of course, Carol, take all the time you need,” he said turning to the crowd, “Folks, Ms. Peletier is going to take a short break, she will be back in no time at all.”

Standing up, Carol turned and headed toward the employee lounge that had been designated her own private space for the appearance. She was still unable to shake that niggling feeling between her shoulder blades that someone was watching her. ‘Get a grip, Peletier,’ she thought disgustedly to herself. ‘No one is watching you, stop being so damn paranoid,’ she repeated the phrase in her head like a mantra. She hated feeling weak, she had sworn years ago that she would never be weak again.

Walking through the bookstore as quickly as she could, the need to be alone for five minutes was becoming overwhelming. The newest book was surpassing all the others she had written so far, this appearance was the biggest turnout yet. Once the door to the employee lounge softly shut behind her, she took a deep calming breath and headed straight for the couch. She sat back and closed her eyes wishing she was back at her farmhouse.

“Excuse me, Ms. Peletier?” came a timid voice just moments later.

Carol sighed inwardly, and opened one eye looking up at the young woman she smiled. “Yes Jackie?”

“I’m sorry to bother you when you look so peaceful, but we just found this up front for you.” Jackie replied holding a blood red rose and an ivory envelope.

Carol opened both eyes and immediately sat up straighter, the color leaving her face as she eyed the rose and the envelope apprehensively. It looked as if she had been right, when she thought earlier that someone had been watching her. It had been awhile since a letter had been delivered to one of her appearances. Normally they were sent to Michonne’s office.

She reached out for the letter and couldn’t stop the slight tremor in her hand. The ivory envelope looked harmless enough from a distance but when her slender fingers brushed the underside and she felt the cold wax sealing it’s horrors from sight. Carol knew without turning it over that it would be the same as the others. The thickness of the wax used was like a clot of dried blood, but she tried to remind herself that it only seemed that way because of the color. He had done it again; managed to get close enough to her but never directly coming into contact with her.

Raising a shaky hand she quickly ran it through her short spiky hair making it stand up even more. “Jackie, can you please go and find Michonne for me? The last time I saw her she was over by the pastry café,” she murmured.

“Of course ma’am. Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Jackie replied.

Nodding her head, she tried to smile reassuringly but knew she was failing miserably. Jackie quickly left the lounge and went in search of Carol’s friend and manager. The scent coming from the rose was enough to turn her stomach, she couldn’t stand roses anymore. What had she done to deserve this kind of attention? What purpose did it accomplish? Did he enjoy her fear?

Michonne rushed through the door with Milton close behind her, slightly out of breath she said, “What’s happened, are you-? Where did _that_ come from?”  Pointing towards “the gift” that was now lying on the table in front of Carol.

“He was here, he left this for me up front,” was the only thing she could stammer.

Milton gasped and quickly left the room to find the store manager, as he walked away Michonne called out to him, “The signing is over, tell them Carol is sick and we need to go.”  He didn’t even pause to look back at her just nodded his head. Michonne unlocked her phone and quickly scrolled through her contacts finding the right number she tapped call and glanced over to Carol; “What did it say?”

“I haven’t opened it yet, I was waiting. I didn’t-couldn’t open it alone,” she quietly said.

Giving a sharp nod of her head, Michonne prayed that the call wouldn’t go to voice mail. Holding her breath for what seemed an eternity, she finally received a response.

“Agent Walsh, its Michonne Knight. That bastard was here. It’s happened again,” she uttered grimly.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

_He stood off to one side blending in with the crowd at the store, even though he knew he should leave soon though, before that interfering bitch would call the FBI again. White hot rage erupted in his belly as he thought to himself that she was the reason Carol wasn’t ready for him yet. They were always telling her what to do and what to say, he had to get out of here now or he was likely to snap someone’s neck. He could see that the employee who had taken his gift to Carol was rushing through the store at breakneck speed to get to the woman seated just a few feet away._

_“Excuse me, Ms. Knight? Ms. Peletier sent me...something’s wrong, she asked for you. Will you come?” said Jackie anxiously._

_Michonne looked up from her phone noticing how nervous the woman appeared to be and jumped from her seat- “Take me to her, now!” She had moved so suddenly that she knocked her briefcase to the floor and it spilled several sheets of paper to the floor; he thought it was a gift to him when he saw an itinerary on top, bending over quickly he gathered all of the papers up but that one he pushed it under the table just a bit so she didn’t see that. “Thank you,” she murmured not really looking at him, all she wanted to do was get back to Carol. He stood up and moved to the side letting the women hurry to the back, after they were out of sight, he quickly bent down and retrieved the hidden paper, folded it and walked nonchalantly to the door, once on the sidewalk, he stopped to determine where the best vantage point would be-he wanted to see the agents who were looking for him._

_He crossed the street and stood at the corner of a small outdoor café. Nearing sirens and flashing lights alerted him to the presence of Atlanta’s finest showing up. He watched them scurry in and out of the store like rats in a maze. With a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he saw the silver SUV speed around the corner and come to a stop. The red and blue lights reflecting off his mirrored sunglasses, making him think of a dance club with the strobing pulsing lights. He slid his hands into his pockets and began whistling softly as Agents Walsh and Grimes exited their vehicle, each of them stopping for a moment to scan the growing crowd; he turned and slowly strolled away._

* * *

As the FBI agents made their way to the back of the store where they were told they could find Carol they heard one of the beat cops questioning witnesses. “Alright Jackie, one more time if you don’t mind. Could you tell us what you were doing when you found the letter?”

“Shane, you know this is just a waste of time. This guy is never going to make a move,” said the taller of the two agents as they moved through the crowd.

“Look, we both know this makes everybody happy. This agent of hers is a real pain in the ass when she wants to be, we talk to everyone, collect the letter and go. Why don’t you talk to the manager, I’ll go to the back and deal with Michonne.” Shane said shaking his head with his telltale smirk.

Rick nodded and mumbled, “Better you than me, brother.”

Opening the door to the employee lounge, Shane took a minute to look at all the people surrounding Carol. He knew that this letter business was an inside job, he was positive that Carol wasn’t in on it, but something told him this was all just a bunch of shit geared towards book sales. Everyone looked towards the door nervously when they heard his slight chuckle. “Now Carol, you know if you wanted see me all you had to do was call, there’s better ways to get me on a date.”

For the first time that day she genuinely laughed replying “Agent Walsh, so good to see you again.”

A disgusted huff from his right came along with the distinct sound of someone tapping their foot impatiently. “This is not a joke! When are you guys going to find him? This needs to be stopped before it gets out of hand, it is not time to play the dating game!” said the serious looking scientist fellow; Shane was getting ready to put him in his place when Carol interrupted-

“Milton! How could you? That was rude! I am so sorry,” she gasped, dropping her now blushing face into both hands.

“It’s alright, Carol. He is concerned and so are we, I assure you he will be caught. I didn’t mean any harm to what I said, it just looked like she could use a laugh nothing more than that.” Shane retorted.

Milton had the decency to look sorry and started to apologize when Michonne said sternly “Milton, please go reschedule the signing, call for the car and wait for us.”

Nodding he walked from the room and hurried to accomplish the tasks he had been given. Shane came over and sat on the corner of the coffee table that the letter was lying on, looking down at the letter and then up to Carol who was still embarrassed by what her assistant had said. The flush in her cheeks made her even more beautiful Shane thought. She could charm the pants off anyone; he thought to himself for a minute and decided it was her eyes; they were beautiful, they could draw a man in and he would die happy looking at those beautiful sapphire eyes she had. She had a killer body which he was not ashamed to check out on a regular basis.

When they had met a year ago over these letters that started showing up, he had been convinced it was her doing it for the attention, he knew that was wrong now, Carol didn’t like attention like this, it made her feel too much like she did when she had been married to that asshole before he died in that drunk driving accident.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he reached into his inner pocket and grabbed the rubber gloves so that he could grab the letter, taking his knife from his pocket he flipped the letter over and carefully slid it under the seal without breaking it and put it in a separate baggy. Pulling the letter out by one corner, he unfolded it and read silently-

_“My beloved,_

_We were so close to each other on Saturday when you were walking downtown with your friends,_

_I almost reached out for you. I must say that red is a wonderful color on you. That scarf you were wearing was  lucky as it touched your alabaster skin in ways I’ve only dreamt. I know that skin will be soft under my lips, when we are finally together. My body yearns to know your soft silky touch, and I will worship you from head to toe like you deserve._

_Soon you will know how true my love for you is and at the right time we will come together as a man and woman should. Our bodies becoming one in a glorious moment of absolute pleasure._

_You are mine._

_I know you aren’t ready yet for me,_

_But you are mine._

_You were made for me,_

_Only Me._

_I am cleansing our path to one another._

_The fire I feel inside me needs your pure grace to make it right._

_I know that you have not been with another since that useless piece of garbage you were married to died._

_Even then fate knew that you belonged to me and helped remove him from your life._

_Soon my darling we will be as one. In life and death._

_Your_

_True Love_

Shane shook his head, this was different than the others. Maybe he was wrong about the publicity angle.

“What is it Shane? Is it bad?” Carol asked somewhat timidly.

“No, it’s just… different, but he’s still saying more of the same about you were made for him and he is cleansing a path so that you two can be together.” He said somberly.

Paling slightly she reached out to grab hold of Michonne’s hand, Shane noticed her trembling hands and thought Michonne was looking strangely at him; he stood abruptly.

“Carol, don’t you worry about a thing now ya’ hear? Michonne, why don’t you and Milton take her home and I will give you a call shortly if I hear anything.”

Michonne nodded but leaned into him and said softly “I will be calling you, there is something else there you aren’t telling us.”

Shane gave a quick nod, still unsure himself what had made him so uneasy all of a sudden, but just then Rick walked back with the store manager. As Michonne escorted Carol out she heard Shane say, “I need to see the security camera, and Rick get me a forensic team down here, now!”

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next step back from the intensity, but no worries it comes back. Hope you will enjoy!

Finally getting Carol into the limo safely, the three friends mad every attempt to relax after the hectic morning. Michonne was worried about her. She had become so quiet after receiving this letter, she seemed really spooked. Watching her best friend stare out the tinted window while she bit nervously into her bottom lip over and over again, like she tended to do when she was trying to work things out in her head.

Michonne thought back to when they had first met six years ago when as seniors in college, it really didn’t seem like it had been that long she thought. They had instantly bonded when they were introduced at a party. She and Carol had grown up in very similar situations; both of them middle children, each of their fathers being men of God that had made sure that all of their children were well behaved and that they would grow into respectable positions in the community and within the church-all of that cemented the bond they shared. When they met new people, everyone assumed from how at ease they were with each other that they had been friends since childhood.

Michonne smiled softly to herself, thinking on these memories these were the ones she treasured; once she had gotten away from her father’s watchful presence, she had gone wild with the new found freedom. Carol though, had always remained the grounded one, the one who could always bring Michonne back to reality. Carol always looked out for everyone else, putting herself last, even today she had been more worried about disappointing her fans than she had been about her own safety.

Sitting in the silence that surrounded them, Michonne knew she would do anything to keep her safe; she knew that Shane was holding something back from them and she would find out what it was. Especially when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carol take her right hand and with two fingers run them absently down between her breasts and follow in a half-moon like pattern ending about halfway under her right breast. ‘Fuck’ she thought to herself, this would remind her of that bastard Ed Peletier.

The day he died had been a blessing in disguise, Michonne thought without an ounce of pity for him. He had been a monster. When Carol first met him, he had been the kindest man to her, Michonne could see that he took care of her and made her friend feel like she was truly treasured; after they got married and Ed moved her to his hometown though, the story changed. According to Carol, once they moved Ed became a different man, the smallest things made him angry, he would yell and throw things and when he drank it was worse. Michonne would never forgive herself for not seeing that he was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, in her mind this would be the first time she had failed Carol.

She shivered slightly as she thought back to that cold, rainy night in May when her phone rang at two in the morning. Her heart had all but stopped beating as she raced out of her apartment, sped to the hospital and pushing her way into the trauma room-seeing her lying there  was when it finally started beating again.  Carol was covered in blood and one half of her beautiful face was swollen and black and blue, that Michonne just sobbed quietly standing next to her reaching for her hand, not caring about all of the blood.

When the police said that they couldn’t find Ed, Carol had become so frightened, she had to be sedated; when she questioned the police as to what happened they told her that it was because Carol hadn’t been home when Ed got off work and came home he was enraged accused her of cheating on him and he punched her in the side of the head and once she was down he took a kitchen knife to her. Guilt instantly filled Michonne, because Carol had been with her that day. She had just broken up with Mike and found out she was pregnant with Andre and she had been a mess, Carol had just been helping her.  Michonne told the police that they would be fine, Carol would be going home with her. Ed didn’t know where she lived. Two weeks later they had received the call that Ed had gotten drunk at a bar in Newnan and decided to drive to his and Carol’s house, halfway there though, he had blacked out from alcohol and smashed through a guard rail into a ravine, he was dead on impact.

Now she felt like she was failing again with all of this deranged psycho crap. Quickly shaking her head she softly called out-“Carol, stop. Don’t let him win.”

Turning her head from the window to look at Michonne, Carol realized that she had been tracing her scar over and over again, embarrassed she shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, I wasn’t going to do this yet. I was going to wait until it was closer to your birthday to give you your gift, especially since I won’t be here to celebrate with you, but I can see it needs to be done early.” Michonne said, a sneaky grin on her face. Tapping on the divider behind her, Carol tilted her head and looked questioningly at her friend. The divider slid down, “We need to make a detour. Take us to Greene’s Vet Clinic, please.”

Carol raised an eyebrow and looked at Michonne. “Hershel’s place… Are you having me put to sleep, Chonne? I promise to be good and take long walkies with you.” A bubble of laughter started to raise up from her chest. Looking over at Milton who was so ignoring both of them, immersed in his laptop, she looked back at Michonne with a twinkle in her eye and winked, “Or are you having Milton fixed because of earlier,” Carol replied.

Milton’s head jerked up in surprise, “Wait, what?”

Carol and Michonne both snorted and dissolved into laughter, tears running down their cheeks. Milton sighed softly and shook his head when he couldn’t get either woman to answer him; finally the limo pulled to a stop in front of the clinic and he hurriedly jumped out, when he distinctly heard “Milton” and then “leash”. Those two would be the death of him one day, he just knew it.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff! The intensity will be picking back up, shortly. Enjoy!

“A dog?” Carol asked surprised etched in her face.

“A puppy, there is a difference.” Michonne said smugly.

Carol chuckled and knelt down to look at the German Shepard puppies that were resting in a basket in Hershel’s waiting room.  “All you have to do is pick one and it’s yours.”  Said the young blonde girl sitting next to the puppies.

“Thank you Beth, how is Jimmy?” Carol asked sincerely, suddenly feeling a wet nose on her ear causing her to shiver and slightly giggle. Turning just a bit, she found herself eye to eye with one of the biggest dogs she had ever seen. Light brown in color with patches of white here and there. The one on his chest was the biggest, and then his front left leg looked like he was wearing a sock, he had floppy big ears and eyes the color of dark chocolate. He nudged her shoulder with his head pushing her back so that she was flat on her behind.

Carol laughed softly as the big dog moved to situate itself between her and the puppies, he sat in front of her, with his tail swishing back and forth quickly on the floor. He had raised one giant paw and held it in the air, Michonne and Carol both laughed as they watched the puppies start to chase the long tail in front of them, the larger dog never noticed as he was intently watching Carol.

“Now, Goliath. You know better than that.” Said the kindly old vet. Goliath looked contrite and put his paw down before he laid down on the floor, placed his head on his front paws, looking up at Carol with what she could only later say were the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

“You have to forgive him, Carol. He came in a couple of days ago, a pretty bad cut on his rear leg, someone found him wandering out on ole’ Washington Road; he had the name tag on , but no chip, I’m thinking he was getting to be too big for whoever and they left him there.” Hershel said shaking his sadly.

“That’s awful!” Carol gasped. “What kind of dog is he? He is so big!”

“He’s a daniff- a Great Dane and English mastiff mix. He’s only six months old, if you can believe it. He still has quite a bit of growing today.”  Hershel replied.

Carol’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “He’s still a baby?”

Hershel chuckled, “Yes, when he’s full grown, he’ll be around 160 pounds and on all fours he will be about 2 feet tall. It appears to me though, that he has chosen you.”

Carol stared at the sweet face looking up at her and she felt her heart melt. Looking up at Michonne with an apology in her eyes, “I’ll take him,” she said looking over to Hershel.

Shaking her head, Michonne interrupted-“What about the puppies, Carol? I wanted to get a good watch dog for you, not a giant fluff ball.”

Hershel raised a hand in Michonne’s direction. “Daniffs are loyal, protectful creatures. Goliath here has already made the choice. He will protect her to the end.”

“Pick the puppy for Andre, we both know he has been wanting one,” Carol said as she scratched Goliath on the head.

“He’s two and half Carol, he also wants a dragon, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to get one,” Michonne replied with exasperation lacing her tone.

Carol snorted getting to her feet, Goliath immediately stood up and in two steps was beside Carol waiting for her. A deep huff of contentment from the “baby” next to her made her smile. Watching her friend play with the puppies on the floor, not quite believing her ears as Michonne talked in that baby sing song voice she used when she was with Andre. Michonne looked up embarrassed and shrugged as a little fur ball climbed into her lap and went to sleep.

An hour later they were finally back in the limo on the way to Carol’s house, both of the new additions situated with them. Carol felt relaxed for the first time all day, as she scratched the top of the large dog that was currently sprawled on her lap.

“Are you really going to call her Precious, Michonne?” asked Milton. Carol snickered behind one hand as she watched for the reaction.

“Shut it, Milton,” Michonne snarled, not really angry just annoyed with the bespectacled man.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled in front of Carol’s farmhouse. She loved it here, it was so peaceful and beautiful. The driver came around the car and opened her door for her. Goliath looked up at her and with a thump of his tail on the leather seat he waited patiently.

“We’re home, boy. Let’s go.”

As quick as his size allowed him, he jumped out of the car blocking Carol’s exit-he first looked in each direction, almost like he was looking for danger. Michonne quirked an eyebrow and grinned. “Looks like Hershel was right, I think you two will be fine.”

Carol nodded and after Goliath finally deemed the front yard safe, she thanked Michonne for everything and told Milton she would call him later, she got out of the limo and watched as it disappeared from sight. She waited patiently as Goliath proceeded to mark as much territory that he could; rolling her eyes when he again lifted his leg over the bush at the bottom of the steps, Carol was unaware that she was being watched. Again.

 


	6. Chapter 5

Shane sat down at his desk, his feet kicked up on the corner as he leaned back. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. Running his hands over his tired eyes he laced his fingers behind his head, and closed his eyes thinking again about that damn letter.

He felt bad about keeping things from Carol and Michonne, but when the letter mentioned seeing Carol just days ago, Shane knew that he was beginning to escalate; also mentioning the dead husband had been a new twist. Shane knew that Ed had been gone almost three years-so that meant this guy had been obsessed for longer than anyone had suspected. Reaching for his desk phone, he dialed the number for the Newnan police department, after identifying himself he asked, “I need to see everything you’ve got on Ed Peletier.”

 

Carol looked down in what she hoped was a stern face. Trying not to smile as Goliath hung his head in what could only be construed as guilt and shame. He was so muddy you couldn’t even see the white patches of fur. When he had finally finished marking his territory, he scared Carol by beginning to growl very low; he was looking towards the barn. He moved to stand in front of Carol, the fur along his back standing up and his tail as still as a pole. She jumped when he barked and took off like a shot from a gun.

“Goliath! Stop!” she screamed. The dog not listening, shot past the barn and headed into the woods. “Damnit!” she muttered as she took off after him. She was glad she decided to wear low heeled black suede boots, however she was regretting the choice of the long gray cotton skirt that she was tripping over. She had almost made it to the barn, when she heard leaves rustling, twigs snapping, and Goliath snarling; almost jumping out of her skin when the large dog barreled out into the yard next to the well pump.

“You scared me! That was a bad, bad boy!” she finally managed to get out. “Looks like someone needs a bath now. Let’s go!” As they started walking back to the house, Carol stopped suddenly when the loud snapping of twigs from behind her was heard. Goliath had started to growl again, instead of taking off, he nudged Carol into moving towards the house.

Once back in the house, and after another stern look, she had managed to coax Goliath into the tub to get him cleaned him up before taking a long shower herself. Carol walked into the kitchen, got Goliath something to eat and some water. She poured herself a glass of crisp white wine and headed towards the living room. Taking a few minutes to start a fire, she grabbed the multi colored throw off the back of the chair beside her and walked to the couch. She grabbed the remote and was excited to see that “Breakfast at Tiffany’s” was on. She situated the blanket over her and got lost in the world of romance.

Sighing contentedly she watched Goliath pace around in a circle until he curled up and fell fast asleep. Watching the firelight flickering in a hypnotic way, her body and mind finally relaxed after the stress of the day. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she slept.

Neither occupant of the house heard the soft footsteps hours later on the porch.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is coming into the picture and soon, I apologize if it has taken to long. Please stick with me, it's about to get intense.

_Walking up to the window quietly, he glanced in to see she was sleeping and so was that mutt she had brought back with her. He should have killed the dog when he had the chance in the woods earlier. No matter, he would get to that later._

_Staring in the window, the only light from the room was the flickering of the flames. He was mesmerized by the glowing embers that snapped and popped within the hearth. He became lost in the vision of red and yellow flames that seemed to leap and dance in the darkness of the room. It was beautiful like her as he let his gaze wander on her body-so much on display now that she was deeply asleep the blanket having fallen on the floor._

_The shadows cast about the room, washing her skin in warm orange tones. He had always longed to see her sleep, and she was perfection. He sleep attire left little to his imagination- he could tell by the way the green bikini panties took on a glossy sheen in the firelight that satin covered her. One of the straps of her camisole top had slipped from her porcelain shoulder, and he could see the outline of her nipples under the top; the soft full curve of her breasts slowly raising up and down with each deep breath she took._

_For so long he had wanted to be this close to her; if he had taken care of that dog he could crawled through the window and kiss his beloved awake. Staring back at the fire, he swayed as the flames beckoned to him, enticing him like she did. His glance moved over her sleeping form. His lips longed to follow the flickering shadows up her body. He felt a heat again flare within him, his pants growing tighter as the image in his mind became real to him._

_She would moan as he kissed and licked up her legs, coming awake slowly and in such pleasure. His hands would run slowly up her legs, her creamy thighs would part as he lightly touched them. A glance at the satin scrap of cloth hiding her essence from sight, as it dampened from her desire for him. Bringing his tongue up the inside of one thigh, he would smell her musky sweet scent, as her moans became more breathy and she would grow wetter from want._

_His breathing became shallower, the cool night wind doing little to bring his desire under control. He unzipped his trousers and brought his aching cock out, and gripping it tightly in his hand, he started slowly stroking himself. He could feel Carol take her hands and thread her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her body. A breathy plea as his warm breath would caress her pussy through her panties._

_‘Please, I need you, I have loved you so long. Make me yours,’ she would beg. His strokes became faster, his grip tightening even further on his cock; with his free hand, he would slide her panties to one side and see her bare mound glistening with her desire- a low groan erupted from him as with shorter strokes he felt the tightening begin in his balls and when he thought of slipping a finger between her dripping folds and how she’d come up off the couch in ecstasy he came in a powerful surge. His knees practically buckling from the release made him reach out with one hand to grip the window sill, while he cleaned himself off as best as he could._

_A movement from inside the living room showed that the dog was beginning to stir. He pushed his limp cock back into his pants and left the porch quickly, zippering up as he went. His thoughts on Carol and the moment that they had just shared, hardened his resolve to have her. He knew now she would be open to him. He would take care of the dog tomorrow._

_Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing._

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the muse didn't want to cooperate until now with his appearance. I am using a military term as the name of the business and some places in the middle east for some background history-there is no disrespect to anyone intended and if I did please let me know and I will fix it. Enjoy!!!!!! Heeeerrreeeee's Daryl!!!!! :)

Michonne glanced at the clock on her living room wall, her brain telling her it was too late to be calling Walsh, but it had taken too long for Andre and Precious to wear each other out. She smiled as she remembered how his eyes had lit up when he saw the puppy. Shaking her head, she grabbed her cell and dialed figuring she would leave just leave a message.

“Walsh”, came a tired gruff voice.

“Wow, I didn’t expect an answer. It’s Michonne,” she said quietly as she tiptoed past Andre’s room.

“No rest for the wicked,” his tired reply came. “Thought I would’ve heard from you before now.”

“Andre was too wound up, we got a puppy-a puppy that should’ve been Carol’s but she decided on a mini horse,” she said with a chuckle. “Shane, I know there was something else in that letter, something that you didn’t tell us about. I want to know what it is.”

“Not over the phone. Meet me in the morning at Otis’s. Make sure to get a booth-I won’t be alone,” Shane replied.

Hanging up the phone, he looked down at the glossy business card, he knew without a doubt he would get an answer and that this was the best way to go about protecting Carol, until he could figure out what the hell was going on. Tapping the card on the desk, he grabbed his cell and dialed.

A gruff voice answered on the fourth ring. “Yeah, _Got Your Six”_.

“Dixon, it’s Shane Walsh, I have a job for you.”

* * *

 

In the darkened room, Daryl Dixon threw his phone onto the table in front of him. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his hand to his chin; subconsciously pulling at the scruff of his goatee. For Shane to call this late at night, it had to be important.

After his relief showed up in the morning he would swing by the office and talk to Abe to let him know that there was a new case. Shoving thoughts of it out of his mind he stood and decided to do one last sweep of the perimeter. Babysitting state senators was low on his list of high priorities, but he had made a deal with Rosita-Abe’s bossy wife- that he would help out with influential clients. Mostly they were clients who just wanted to be protected by decorated veterans to make them look good. He hated it, but it helped put the word out about their growing business.

 _Got Your Six_ had been his dream. When he had woken up in a field hospital in Afghanistan to discover he was the only one left from his squad and that the orphanage they had been protecting was bombed, killing every last occupant; the phrase that so many of his fallen brethren fallen and otherwise used, became his saving grace. He had sworn then and there he would protect the innocent and those incapable of protecting themselves. That was how he hooked up with Abe again; once he had been honorably discharged, Rosita had found him and told him that Abe was being held prisoner in Kabul. She begged him to try to find him, all three of them had become friends when both men were in boot camp-they had lost track of each other after their orders came in. Daryl had caught the first flight back to that hellish country, did some recon and after securing some hefty firepower had gotten Abe out. Truthfully, they both almost died, but they had made it. Once state side while Abe was recovering, he sat with both of them and they talked about starting a company that would help people.

Everything was secure in the house and on the grounds. He entered the bedroom closest to the front door-he liked to be closest to any access point. Stripping off his black t-shirt he laid down on the bed in his dark green cargo pants and black Doc Marten boots. Placing one hand behind his head, his thoughts drifted back to the call with Shane and how adamant he had been that Daryl should take this case. He remembered that just a few months ago, Shane had told him about this whole thing and that it felt like an inside job-trying to get publicity for her new book or something; now though it appeared as though the guy was escalating his behavior and that worried Shane. His last thought as he drifted off was of protecting Carol Peletier.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intensity is about to pick back up. Enjoy the ride!!

Michonne shook her head, “No! No way will she agree to this.”

Daryl looked from Michonne to Shane, “I thought ya’ said this woman needed protection? It ain’t a nine to five job.”

“Carol values her privacy, you know that Shane. It will take some time to convince her that she needs someone to stay in her house,” Michonne said. “All of this time, you haven’t thought anything of this mess and now you want a live in bodyguard. Why now, Shane?”

“Michonne, normally when he sends a letter there is usually a time lapse between them right?” Shane began, seeing the confused look on her face as she nodded he continued, “The latest letter said that he saw Carol a couple of days ago; that he was close enough to reach out and touch her, he described what she was wearing.”

Michonne gasped and looked like she was going to be sick. “So that is why you want him to protect her? What makes you think you can keep her safe?” she said looking at Daryl.

“Look, I know you are worried about your friend. I can protect her. From what Shane here tells me, this lady is a widow, well it looks like he has been watching her since before the husband died.” Daryl said gruffly. “This guy mentions the dead husband in the letter. I can make sure that no one gets near her to hurt her. One thing I won’t stand for is someone abusin’ a woman, you have my word. I will protect her at all cost.”

Michonne nodded and quietly said, “I will hold you to that Daryl Dixon. I’ll talk to Carol, I’ll get her to go along with it for me.”

* * *

 

“Thanks again, Hershel for getting us in here today. I would feel better if Goliath had one of those microchips implanted.” Carol said smiling down at the overgrown puppy. “Especially since he just took off like he did yesterday; I didn’t think that I would be able to get him out of those woods.”

“It’s not a problem at all Carol. I’ll give you a call tomorrow and let you know when you can pick him up. We’ll also get those stitches out of his leg too,” said the kindly old vet as he grabbed the leash from Carol and headed into the back.

Carol turned and headed out to run a few errands before she could go back home to begin research on her new book. Walking down the street she nodded at several people, smiling and saying hello to familiar faces. She opened the door to Harrison’s Antiques and looked around to see if anything new had come in. “Hi, Andrea! I’m here to pick up the wash stand and mirror.” Carol said smiling warmly at her friend.

“Wonderful. I have to say I am loving the new book by the way. If you come in next week, I am going away to an estate sale upstate and they are claiming to have some fabulous things,” the beautiful blonde haired woman said. “Where’s your jeep? It will be easier than walking a long way.”

Carol nodded, saying, “Give me five minutes and I will be back with it.” She turned to hurry out the door, with her keys in her hands and not seeing the large man standing right outside the door she walked into him and almost fell, dropping her keys. “Oh my! I am so sorry, are you ok?”

The man abruptly turned and walked quickly away. ‘ _Well that was rude!_ ’ she thought to herself. Shaking her head she picked up her keys and hurried to the jeep. An hour and a half later she was on her way home, the jeep filled with her antiques and groceries. Lost in thoughts about how white iron wash stand with the porcelain white pitcher and matching bowl with cherry blossoms on it would look perfect with the mirror above it at the top of the steps, she jumped slightly when her cell began ringing. “Hey Chonne! What’s up?”

“I have a favor to ask. I want you to think about it carefully before you reject the idea. Promise me!” Michonne replied beseechingly.

“Alright, I promise. What’s going on, you’re scaring me!” Carol said with a slight tremor in her voice.

“I met with Shane this morning, he had a friend with him. The three of us think that it would be a good idea to have live in protection. He would stay at the house with you and go wherever you go,” her friend replied.

Laughing, Carol said, “You want to get me a bodyguard, isn’t that what Goliath was for- _protection_?”

“Carol,” Michonne started to say.

“Okay, okay. I’ll think about a bodyguard even if I think it’s crazy. Right now though I just want to unload the jeep and relax. I will let you know in the morning.” She said with a sigh.

* * *

 

Hours later, she stood up from her desk feeling pleased with the progress she had made on the new book. Stretching, she walked through the house checking her windows and doors; laughing softly as she thought about her conversation with her best friend earlier. ‘ _A bodyguard-it’s ridiculous, it isn’t like I’m in any real danger, if it was a real threat than Shane would have suggested it months ago._ ’ Shaking her head she walked up the steps to her room, she grabbed some clean clothes then headed into the bathroom for a shower. Feeling the hot spray on her tired body was helping to relax her, she was sure that she would get a good night’s sleep.

The sound of the water however covered up the sounds of footsteps in the hallway.

 


	10. Chapter 9

The sun coming through the windows, slowly woke Carol the next morning. She lay there feeling the warmth of its glow on her body, enjoying the quiet and cool morning breeze coming in from the French doors.

Sitting up quickly she glanced around the room, ‘ _I’m sure that I checked to make sure they were closed last night_ ,’ she thought. The sound of a car coming up the driveway had her jumping out of bed, grabbing her robe she wrapped it around her as she walked out on to the verandah she saw that it was only Michonne; she immediately felt relief, her imagination was working overtime with everything that had been going on. She yelled down to her friend-“Just use your key, I’ll be right down.”

As she shut the doors behind her, she went straight for her dresser, and grabbed socks, a bra and tank top; she made her way to the closet and noticed that the door was partially closed, but before she could think too much about it all she heard was Michonne yell “What the hell! How did this-Carol, where are you?”

Dropping her clothes on the floor Carol raced out of her room and down the steps. “Michonne! Are you-“she stopped with a loud gasp.

Laying on the coffee table was a blood red rose and an ivory envelope.

* * *

 

Michonne and Carol were waiting on the porch for Shane to arrive like he had instructed them to do when Michonne had called him. Pacing angrily, Michonne looked over to Carol and noticed that she was pale, shaking and to quiet.

“You will agree to this! There is no thinking it over, now. Do you understand Carol?” Michonne said through clenched teeth.

Carol simply nodded her head watching as the silver SUV sped up the dirt driveway, she wondered if maybe she was going into shock. She couldn’t believe that her home had been invaded and now she was thinking that perhaps he had been in her room while she slept, that thought made her shiver with fear. The SUV came to sliding stop in front of the house, dust and dirt swirling in the air, he put the vehicle in park and jumped out. Relief in his face that they both appeared okay but as he drew his gun he asked them, “Are you both okay? Carol are you hurt?”

At the sight of the gun both women jumped slightly but they nodded at his question. “Good, now I’m going to check out the house and make sure that he is gone. Senoia PD and some agents will be here shortly.” Shane said with one hand on the door. Looking over his shoulder he said one last thing, “Dixon is on his way, Michonne; keep him out here with Carol.”

Michonne nodded, looking over to Carol she said, “C’mon let’s go sit on the swing.” Once they were seated Michonne wrapped her arm around Carol and pulled her close. “It will be okay, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.”

The sound of a motorcycle coming up the driveway startled both women, in addition to the motorcycle the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. As the figure rode up behind the SUV, he shut the bike off and dismounted. He turned immediately towards the barn and looked shrewdly around before bringing his attention back to the house.

Carol and Michonne looked at the tall, broad shouldered man before them. He was wearing khaki cargo pants that were tucked into his black Doc Martens. He appeared to have a muscle shirt on under the sleeveless leather vest that had some sort of patch on it-neither woman able to make out exactly what it was, but the sight of his well-defined bronze arms had both of the women’s attention.

 He turned and walked towards the porch, his eyes missing nothing as he came up the steps. He nodded to Michonne but his gaze had wandered to the petite auburn haired blue eyed woman sitting next to her and she completely captivated his attention. “Carol?” he asked in a quiet southern drawl, at her slight nod he held his hand out and said, “I’m Daryl Dixon, and I’m here to keep you safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be kind of long-but finally get the first meeting between our fav. couple. Caryl On!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get the meeting, I hope I have done it justice for everyone. It is a longer chapter. Hopefully you all like it!

Carol looked up at the shaggy dark haired man standing before her and slowly reached up to take his hand, a small gasp escaping when their fingers touched, almost like a static shock; she had felt his hand twitch just a bit with the contact so she knew he had felt it too. He slowly moved his gaze from her hand up her body, his eyes skimming over her slender neck and he could see her pulse rapidly beating there, drifting up he felt his breath catch when he saw her tongue dart out to moisten her plump lips; his grip on hers tightened slightly and he watched as her mouth opened  with a breathy gasp at the slight pressure; he could feel his heart rate increase and as she shifted in the swing to uncross and then recross her legs, he felt a tightening begin in his lower body that could turn this into an embarrassing situation real quick; he darted his gaze up to her eyes and as he looked into her sapphire gaze-it seemed like the world stopped moving. He felt like he was home.

Carol couldn’t believe how she was responding to this man, looking into his dark blue eyes she could see the desire swirling like a turbulent storm brewing; she knew that the same could be said of her own eyes. She had never felt such a connection to someone before. It was shocking.

Michonne had witnessed the entire scene and truth be told she felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment, quickly she cleared her throat, hoping that it would snap these two back to reality. “Umm, Carol you wanna shake his hand or get a room?” she said quietly as she leaned close to Carol’s ear. She chuckled as she watched her friends face take on a pink tint. The chuckle turned into a grunt as Carol pulled her hand free and elbowed Michonne in the side at the same time.

“Mr. Dixon, I’m pleased to meet you,” she said through clenched teeth, noticing that she wasn’t the only one who was blushing at their encounter.

“Just call me Daryl. Mr. Dixon makes me think my pa is behind me,” he said with a smirk. “Is Shane still clearing the house?”

Both women nodded and jumped as Daryl spun quickly around at the squeak from the screen door. Once he turned Carol was able to make out the patch on his vest and it surprised her that it was a tattered pair of angel wings, she had always had a fascination with angels-so much so that she had a pair of wings tattooed on her hip when her and Michonne were in college.

“Dixon, glad you’re here, the house is clear, let’s get inside,” Shane said tersely. “Senoia PD and some agents are almost here by the sounds of it.”

Nodding, Daryl turned to the women and said, “Ladies, after you. Shane, I know you cleared the house but I want you to go first, then Michonne. Carol, you stay close to me, I’ll be right behind ya’, okay?” At her nod, he added, “Let’s go see what this letter says.”

* * *

 

“Would anyone like coffee?” Carol asked as they walked into the living room. Honestly, Carol didn’t want to be in her living room-she didn’t even want to be in the house. That thought infuriated her; he had violated her sanctuary.

Michonne walked over to her saying “I’ll go start the coffee, you sit down and get your bearings.”

Nodding her head, Carol moved to sit in the chair furthest from that damn letter. “Please, can one of you get that rose out of here, it’s making me nauseous.”

Daryl noticed how pale she was and walked over to the coffee table, taking his phone out to snap a picture first of the placement. He grabbed the offensive item and strode to the front porch, just as a line of vehicles came up the driveway with sirens blaring and one by one being shut off.

“Shane, let’s get ‘em started on sweepin’ the property.” He called out.

Shane joined Daryl outside to greet the new arrivals; as they finished and came back into the house, Michonne was carrying a tray with coffee for everyone. Shane put on the rubber gloves and went to grab the letter when Michonne stopped him.

“Before we do this, I have one thing to say. No more keeping stuff from us, you tell us everything.”

Shane and Daryl nodded solemnly, taking his knife out of his pocket, Shane slid it under the red seal, removing the letter and unfolding it he began to read out loud.

_My beloved,_

_As I sit here in the moonlight watching over you while you slumber,_

_I can’t help but wonder if you are dreaming of me touching you again._

_The night in front of the fire was the perfect beginning for us, if only we hadn’t been interrupted._

_I hope you will wear the green silk camisole and panties for me when we come together._

_I know you wanted me; your body came alive under my touch._

_Seeing your desire show on that scrap of cloth, inflamed my need of you._

_Your pleasure was the only thing I thought of, even though I too found release that night._

_Soon we will finally be able to consummate our relationship and finally be as one._

_I hope you won’t be angry with me. But I have taken a token of yours, so that we can_

_Always be close, it still carries your scent and will wrap around me in your pure warmth._

_That red scarf was beautiful around your slender neck, I loved how it caressed against your breasts when you moved._

_It was written in the stars of our coming together, some obstacles sill block our path, but they will be cleansed with the white hot fire and removed, much like the man who dared harm you. Destiny helped me to remove him._

_I will cherish and love you for the rest of your life and beyond._

_You are almost ready my love, remember the feel of my mouth on your silky flesh when you start missing me; for that is what I do when I am away from you._

_The thought of feeling your mouth and hands upon my body, ignites a fire deep inside me and I yearn for that release._

_I can tell by the waning moonlight that morning is approaching, so I will take my leave of you now._

_Please don’t despair on waking alone._

_Soon we will be together always._

_Your_

_Beloved_

Shane finished reading the letter and his gaze flicked up towards Daryl first-Shane could tell that the man was angry, he then glanced at Michonne whose expression showed that she was horrified by what she had heard; when he looked at Carol she was absolutely terrified, no one in the room was surprised when she leapt to her feet and raced towards the first floor bathroom.

The sound of her retching spurred Michonne into action, she rushed to help her friend try and compose herself. 

Shane looked back at Daryl, waiting to hear what the normally quiet man would have to say, he didn’t have to wait long.

“This is some sick fucker, Shane,” he spat out. “What the hell did he mean about destiny helping remove the husband?”

Shane gave a half shrug and said, “Not really sure, man, but I’ve got the reports coming from Newnan, I’ll make copies for you as well. I gotta say man, I thought that this was all bullshit before, but now that he knows where she lives, and from what I can make out it sounds like he was jacking off to her. We need to figure out what night he is talking about.”

Daryl nodded and stood up suddenly, he was feeling confined in the living room, he began pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists as anger slowly took hold of him. He could feel his blood boiling and his muscles were tightening with frustration-he wanted to hit something, demolish it, no one should have their privacy invaded like this.

Michonne led a pale, shaking and dazed Carol back into the living room, as he watched her he managed to get a grip on his anger and he thought to himself- ‘ _There ain’t no way in hell, I’m leavin’ this woman’s side till we catch this fucker!_ ’

 


	12. Chapter 11

“He’s escalating fast, Shane. Twice in three days!” Daryl growled.

Shane nodded angrily, not trusting himself to speak. Dixon was pissed enough and didn’t need to hear the frustration from him too. “Gotta be something I missed in an earlier letter,” he muttered more to himself, but wasn’t surprised when Daryl agreed. Shane swore that the man had super powers. Rolling his eyes, he dragged a hand through his short hair as he looked over the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Man, I hate that I’ve got to ask Carol what this bastard is talking about.” Shane said looking to Daryl for help.

“Just ask,” she said in a terse voice from the stairs.

 Daryl looked over to see Carol standing there looking pale, fragile and incredibly sexy in faded blue jeans and a lacey off the shoulder, sapphire peek-a-boo shirt. He inhaled sharply as he got those glimpses of her body. He could feel the lower half of his body begin to betray him while he ogled her, and forced himself to cross the room quickly and sit on the couch. He tried to put his mind on anything other than wrapping the petite woman up, kissing her soundly and slowly peeling her clothes off her delicate frame. ‘Stahp! Idiot, not helping yourself here, what the hell’ he thought to himself; his pants growing tighter. He sat forward placing his elbows on his knees and forced himself to remember the time that he had walked in Abe’s office unannounced and had the unfortunate privilege of seeing that pasty white ass bouncing up and down on his wife.

‘Yup, that did it,’ he thought as his dick finally went limp, now if he could only quit blushing like some damn pansy everything would be great!

Carol looked from one man to the other as she moved back into the living room and took a seat in the chair. She kept finding her gaze going to the dark shaggy haired man who had taken her by surprise, but he wouldn’t meet her gaze. Carol looked to Shane as she answered his question softly. “He was talking about the night before last. I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and I was wearing what he talked about. He must have been at the window there,” she finished pointing to the window that faced the couch.

“Did you actually THINK she had sex with him!” exclaimed Michonne frostily.

Shane and Daryl both put their hands out and began shaking their heads simultaneously. “Look, I gotta ask,” Shane said.

“Not that it’s anyone’s business but my own, I DO NOT sleep around and for the record, I haven’t had sex with anyone since Ed raped me, the night he took a knife to me,” Carol spat. Sobbing she left the room, more embarrassed at having to reveal that fact to the two men.

Glaring at both men, Michonne shook her head and muttered “Assholes,” as she left to comfort Carol.

“Didja ya’ know about the husband?” Daryl asked gruffly.

“No, she doesn’t like to talk about him. I have the records coming from the accident but now I am going to go back and get everything I can. I can see why Michonne is so protective of her,” replied Shane.

“Excuse me Agent Walsh, we found where he gained entry to the house, no fingerprints though,” said the young crime scene tech.

Staring at the window Carol had pointed at, Daryl said, “Check that window, prints, semen, and find something!” The tech nodded and quickly and left the room eager to get away from the men whose collective anger was bubbling just under the surface.

Carol stood in the kitchen, looking out the patio door with her arms wrapped around her middle.

Michonne quietly cleared her throat, “Don’t do this Carol, even though I am pissed as hell at the both of them; don’t shut me out.”

Nodding slowly, Carol said, “I understand why they asked, I do. I just hate that I have to relive Ed Peletier again, it makes me feel weak.”

With a ghost of a smile on her face she turned to her best friend and together they finished getting another pot of coffee to the living room, when suddenly the screen door swung open wide and an excited voice called in-“We got something out here!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here is the shirt I was describing, if anyone is interested )http://www.nextshe.com/sexy-boat-neck-offshoulder-sapphire-lace-falbala-tshirt-p-6307.html

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt story on NL from TheRealSonia. The fabulous Stephtron312 is my beta-I adore you!!!!!


End file.
